Sweet FA
The Sweet Football Association, known almost always as the Sweet FA, is a fantasy football league hosted on popular Australian rules football forum BigFooty. Started in 2001 by Mobbenfuhrer, the league consists of posters on BigFooty who each make up the eight teams currently competing. __TOC__ Overview The matches are decided by a text simulator called Qooty. The matches play out entirely randomly. The simulator produces a text transcript of commentary, provides statistics, and maintains a season. This is not a "dream team" style competition. Real performances in the AFL are irrelevant. Results here are determined entirely by the random number generating functions of a computer. Here at BigFooty, in the Fantasy Footy League forum, the person administering the league (read: running the simulator with all our names input into it) feeds back the results. They usually have some volunteers assisting through such things as managing match threads and writing up reviews / previews. The player base consists of average (in some cases downright ordinary) folks like you and me, having joined a team list, witnessed their fantasy league alter-ego perform, and entered into a virtual world of pretence as though you and I had actually been out on the field chasing the leather. The viability/success/growth of the league is normally agreed to centre around "activity" amongst the player base. That is to say, banter, boasting, excuse-making, big calls, dares, and any form of drama that makes the environment an interesting, amusing and perhaps volatile one for participants. Approaches vary from taking one's performance very seriously to putting oneself down at every opportunity. Each match has its own forum thread. "Players" (and onlookers!) are encouraged to participate in these threads, with banter during the lead-up until the match details are posted there, and also to follow-up with their thoughts after the match has been played & posted. Each team also has a thread for intraclub discussion, which is used to different extents and for differing purposes by the relevant clubs. The forum also often hosts additional discussions ranging from faux news articles to some quite heady arguments! Just like in a real-life league, each season culminates in a finals series, a Grand Final, and a set of awards. There is no reason not to feel a sense of prestige in any of these achievements. After all, running with the concept as though its 100% bona fide, is pretty much what fantasy footy is about! Clubs are always looking for new talent. While on-field performance is completely random, players whose real-life personas actively participate - posting regularly, adding value to the discussion and debate - are prized members of the Sweet FA community. Clubs There are currently eight clubs in the Sweet FA. They all follow a variety of different histories, whether they be created recently, from merges or have existed since the start of the competition. 'Current Clubs' ; (*) Club in recess for Season 08, then in hiatus from Season 10. Rejoined the league in Season 16. (**) Introduced as BigFooty Bombers, renamed to Baghdad Bombers in Season 09 (***) Introduced as Team Pump, renamed to Mount Buller Demons in Season 03 (****) Disbanded for Seasons 09 and 10 before rejoining the competition in Season 11 (*****) Formed from a merger between the Southern Sharks and the BigFooty Dragons (******) Introduced as Seventh Wonders, renamed to West Coast Wonders in Season 07 'Former Clubs' History 'Season 01 (2001)' Further information: Season 01 In 2001, the Sweet F.A. commenced as the BigFooty Football League, created by long-time administrator and sim creator Mobbenfuhrer, but altered its name in the throes of setting up its inaugural season. Two teams, being Team KFC and Dingoes, formed and played a practice game, which in turn generated enough interest for another team to be put together. This team was initially called Grendel Football Club, named after its founder, but the name was changed to Team Timmy Football Club prior to its first match. Yet another team was formed, known simply as The Terminators FC, and they took the field in a friendly game against Team Timmy. A fifth team, Team Pump, was formed, and the sixth, the Ardent 18, began to form at that time. Further practice games were played as a leadup to a preseason and proper season competition for the year 2001. Terminators FC then changed their name to Bigfooty Dragons FC, and the Ardent XVIII changed to the Pagan Ducks, and completed their team list to be a starter in season 2001. Then the seventh team was commenced, and completed by Feb 16. They took on the name of the Seventh Wonders. Team Kournikova were preseason champs for 2001, while Seventh Wonders were inaugural premiers of the main season, defeating Team Kournikova comfortably by 37 points. 'Season 02 (2002)' Further information: Season 02 Prior to Season 02, The Dingoes and Team Timmy folded, and three new teams, Darkness Eternal, Hurricanes and Razors, were formed. Razors established a connection with the folded Dingoes, while Season 01 runners-up Team Kournikova changed their name to Titans FC. This meant that the SFA had gone from a seven-team competition to an eight-team one with the foldings and resulting additions. The BigFooty Dragons took out the 2002 Preseason competition, defeating the Razors in the final. After four rounds and a break, the competition experienced a change of direction as league creation Mobbenfuhrer handed over the reigns as administrator to EaglesKickAss. From here the season continued with a few ups and downs until finally the Grand Final was reached, where new team Hurricanes defeated defending champions Seventh Wonders in a tense ten-point encounter, led by Blues^Rock winning the league Best and Fairest and Blood Stained Angel who was named best on ground in the Grand Final. Razors full-forward Red Baron also took home the Leading Goalkicker award with 74 goals for the season. 'Season 03 (2003)' Further information: Season 03 Before the beginning of season 2003 the Bigfooty Dragons FFC folded and 3 new teams, the Roys FC, West Coast Magic and Fighting Furies joined the Sweet FA while Pagan Ducks changed their name to the Junkyard Dogs and Team Pump changed to Mt Buller Demons LTD. This meant that the S.F.A was now a 10 team competition. The renamed Mt Buller Demons made it to the Grand Final, but were beaten by the West Coast Magic by 10 points. -- Administrator - EaglesKickAss, Mobbenfuhrer, Deestroy -- Clubs - 10 (Darkness Eternal, Fighting Furies, Hurricanes, Junkyard Dogs, Mount Buller Demons, Razors, Roys, Seventh Wonders, Titans, West Coast Magic) -- Preseason champions - competition abandoned -- Grand Final - West Coast Magic 10.10.70 def Mount Buller Demons 8.12.60 -- B&F - BT (Mount Buller Demons) -- Leading Goalkicker - BT (Mount Buller Demons) - 72 'Season 04 (2004)' Further information: Season 04 There were quite a few additions to the league as well as folding teams after the conclusion of the 2003 season. Darkness Eternal and the Hurricanes folded, while 5 new teams were added to the league, in Alberton Swamprats, BigFooty Bombers, Blues Brothers, Fremantle Dockers and Geelong Gumbies. This left the competition at a record number of 13, necessitating a bye. The Roys, in their second year in the competition, won their first premiership, by 20 points against debutants the BigFooty Bombers. -- Administrator - EaglesKickAss -- Clubs - 13 (Alberton Swamprats, Bigfooty Bombers, Blues Brothers, Fighting Furies, Fremantle Dockers, Geelong Gumbies, Junkyard Dogs, Mount Buller Demons, Razors, Roys, Seventh Wonders, Titans, West Coast Magic) -- Preseason champions - no competition -- Grand Final - Roys 12.13.85 def Bigfooty Bombers 9.11.65 -- Deestroy Medallist - Blondie162 (Roys) -- B&F - Stegelator (Bigfooty Bombers) -- Leading Goalkicker - Groove (Alberton Swamprats) - 108 'Season 05 (2005)' Further information: Season 05 For the 2005 season, there were again a number of changes to the format of the competition, with Blues Brothers, Junkyard Dogs and West Coast Magic folding, and both the Las Vegas Bears and a new, unrelated, Dragons team entering the competition, resulting in the elimination of the bye and a twelve-team competition. Prior to the regular season, a three-team tri-series between the Seventh Wonders, the Fremantle Dockers and the Las Vegas Bears stood in for the Preseason Competition which had disappeared in recent seasons, but would return for good not long afterward. In the regular season, the Fighting Furies won the premiership over the Alberton Swamprats by 11 points, but needed a second attempt to achieve this after the original Grand Final ended in a draw. -- Administrator - Deestroy -- Clubs - 12 (Alberton Swamprats, Bigfooty Bombers, Bigfooty Dragons, Fighting Furies, Fremantle Dockers, Geelong Gumbies, Las Vegas Bears, Mount Buller Demons, Razors, Roys, Seventh Wonders, Titans) -- Preseason champions - Fremantle Dockers (Tri-Series) -- Grand Final (Replay) - Fighting Furies 18.13.121 def Alberton Swamprats 17.8.110 -- B&F - Broken (Roys) -- Leading Goalkicker - RIZZO (Geelong Gumbies) - 96 'Season 06 (2006)' Further information: Season 06 There were 2 folding teams and 2 new teams in 2006, with the Razors and the Fremantle Dockers folding, and the East Side Hawks and the Koalas joining the competition. The number of teams therefore, remained at 12. Last years runner-up, the Swamprats, won the premiership by 17 points over the Las Vegas Bears. -- Administrator - Deestroy -- Clubs - 12 (Alberton Swamprats, Bigfooty Bombers, Bigfooty Dragons, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Koalas, Las Vegas Bears, Mount Buller Demons, Roys, Seventh Wonders, Titans) -- Preseason champions - no competition -- Premiers - Alberton Swamprats 14.11.95 def Las Vegas Bears 11.12.78 -- B&F - JIMMY_C8 (Koalas) -- Leading Goalkicker - Kretchy (Fighting Furies) - 65 'Season 07 (2007)' Further information: Season 07 The Koalas and Titans folded, the Southern Sharks and the AFL All Stars were added to the competition, and the Seventh Wonders changed their name to the West Coast Wonders, the competition remaining at 12 teams for the third season running. The BigFooty Bombers won the premiership over the Fighting Furies. One of the competitions most controversial sensations occurred when the Southern Sharks defeated the Roys in a final, only to be penalised 5 goals for late team submission, reversing the result. The Sharks would lose their next final and bomb out the series. -- Administrator - Frankston Rover -- Clubs - 12 (Alberton Swamprats, Bigfooty Bombers, Bigfooty Dragons, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Junkyard Dogs, Las Vegas Bears, Mount Buller Demons, Roys, Seventh Wonders, Southern Sharks, West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - Geelong Gumbies -- Premiers - BigFooty Bombers 18.18.126 def. Fighting Furies 18.12.120 -- B&F - Rooboy_74 (Bigfooty Dragons) -- Leading Goalkicker - McPHEE_IS_A_GUN (Sharks) - 64 'Season 08 (2008)' Further information: Season 08 Before the beginning of the 2007/2008 season, The Las Vegas Bears, Alberton Swamprats and the AFL AllStars folded, while the Southern Sharks, and the Bigfooty Dragons merged into one club, the Southern Dragons. No teams were added to the league, so the league had a total of 8 teams under new administrator TFLUA-Tiger. -- Administrator - TFLUA-Tiger -- Clubs - 8 (Bigfooty Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys, Southern Dragons,West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - West Coast Wonders -- Premiers - Fighting Furies 16.7.103 def. East Side Hawks 12.10.82 -- B&F - Ljp86 (Southern Dragons) -- Leading Goalkicker - YOTC (Hawks) - 71 'Season 09 (2008)' Further information: Season 09 League goes back out to 10 teams, with the Alberton Swamprats and AFL All Stars re-admitted. Roys fold, while the Mod Squad is formed under Fred and the Bigfooty Bombers officially change their name to the Baghdad Bombers. TFLUA-Tiger steps down as admin and appoints Baghdad Bombers captain Doggiesin08 to the position. -- Administrator - TFLUA-Tiger/Doggiesin08 -- Clubs - 10 (Alberton Swamprats, AFL All Stars, Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Southern Dragons, The Mod Squad, West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - (No Pre-Season competition existed) -- Premiers - Baghdad Bombers 18.15.123 def. East Side Hawks 13.7.85 -- B&F - BlueFan4 (Geelong Gumbies) -- Leading Goalkicker - YOTC (Hawks) - 51 -- Frankston Rover Medallist - Rick18 -- EKA Medallist - Croweater_41 -- Deestroy Medallist - Wally (ESH) 'Season 10 (2009)' Further information: Season 10 The League numbers change again, going back to an 8 team format with the Swamprats comeback to the league only lasting the solitary season and the All Stars subsequently being removed. -- Administrator - Doggiesin08 -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Southern Dragons, The Mod Squad, West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - Mt Buller Demons -- Premiers - Fighting Furies 19.19.133 def. West Coast Wonders 9.17.71 -- B&F - Ljp86 (Southern Dragons) -- Leading Goalkicker - Tugga - 72 -- EKA Medallist - Zainta (Southern Dragons) 'Season 11 (2010)' Further information: Season 11 The Mod Squad disbanded, and the Roys FC were readmitted, retaining the 8 team format. A relatively close season saw the finals consist of the Gumbies, Furies, Bombers and Hawks playing off. -- Administrator - Doggiesin08 -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys FC, Southern Dragons, West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - Mt Buller Demons -- Premiers - Fighting Furies 17.13.115 def Geelong Gumbies 14.11.95 -- B&F - Boncer34 (East Side Hawks) -- Leading Goalkicker - OkeyDoke7 (Southern Dragons) - 71 -- EKA Medallist - Reardo (The Roys) 'Season 12 (2010)' Further information: Season 12 Under a mandate not to alter the number of clubs, the Sweet FA entered into Season 12 with the same eight teams that competed the year before. This year was to be a watershed season for the East Side Hawks, who claimed the premiership over the West Coast Wonders. After two runners-up trophies, the Hawks had finally asserted themselved on the big stage. The Gumbies again faltered during the finals, going out in straight sets. For the first time in some seasons, the Furies failed to feature in finals action. -- Administrator - Boncer34 -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys FC, Southern Dragons, West Coast Wonders) -- Preseason champions - Southern Dragons -- Premiers - East-Side Hawks 18.16.124 def West Coast Wonders 14.14.98 -- B&F - Larrikin (East Side Hawks -- Leading Goalkicker - Tarkyn_34 (East Side Hawks) - 57 -- EKA Medallist Gus (Mt Buller Demons) 'Season 13 (2011)' Further information: Season 13 With the same eight clubs, the league met 2011 with a new season and some concerns about flagging interest. Last years premiers, the Hawks, were struggling to attract activity, and the league as a whole was under review. The constituency responded with a groundswell of efforts to revive the competition's fortunes, and a positive jolt was felt throughout the community. Season 13 would actually end up as one of the most active of all! Reigning Premiers Eastside got off to a rough start suffering penalties for incorrect team submissions, while The Demons and the Wonders took off early, the Dragons and Gumbies also thereabouts. At the other end of the scale, the Furies endured an horrific season start, losing a record number of games until well into the second half of the season. As was the trend with Sweet FA seasons, everything started to shift after the halfway mark. A team submission error from Mt Buller stung as they dropped away, and the Dragons suffered their all-too-common late season blues. The Gumbies fell to mid-table and would endure a tug-of-war with the Roys for that elusive 4th position. The Furies finally scored a win, and would finish with 3 for the season. The Bombers hit their straps, and the Hawks got off the canvas to forcibly penetrate the final four at the 11th hour. The Wonders, though, maintained consistency and took out the minor premiership with few hiccups and only one belch. The much improved Roys team was the first casualty of the finals, tortured by an irrepressible Eastside outfit. Next to drop would be the Baghdad Bombers, who went out in straight sets (six-poor, six-awww). The Wonders met the Hawks at Subiaco in an epic rematch of the last GF, but it would be the West Coast team which would prove far too strong, winning their second flag. Eastside would add to their impressive list of bridesmaid's trophies, but their drought had already broken last season. -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys FC, Southern Dragons, West Coast Wonders) -- Administrator - Boncer34 -- Preseason champions - West Coast Wonders 14.9.93 def East Side Hawks 4.8.32 -- Premiers - West Coast Wonders 16.13.109 def Eastside Hawks 10.12.72 -- B&F - Cooney (Mt Buller Demons) and Larrikin (Eastside Hawks) -- Leading Goalkicker - Winty (69) -- EKA Medallist WishinAintGettin 'Season 14 (2011)' Further information: Season 14 -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys FC, Southern Dragons, West Coast Wonders) -- Administrator - loopy_cam -- Preseason champions - Southern Dragons 17.11 (113) def. Mount Buller Demons 13.12 (90) -- Premiers - Baghdad Bombers 7.6 (48) def. Mount Buller Demons 3.9 (27) -- B&F (Mobb Medallist) - Claypigeon & Eth (tied) -- Leading Goalkicker (AlfAndrews Medallist) - Juggalo Balla (44) -- EKA Medallist - The Half Back Awards 'Mobbenfuhrer Medal' Further information: Mobbenfuhrer Medal This award, named after league and simulator creator Mobbenfuhrer, is awarded to the fairest and best player each season. It is determined by a 3-2-1 voting system, voted on after the closure of each match, to which they are tallied at the end of the year. The player who has recorded the most overall votes will be deemed the winner of this award. 'EKA Medal' Further information: EKA Medal Named after long-time SFA servant EaglesKickAss, commonly shortened to EKA, this award is given to the best first-year player each year. The award is determined by the overall quality of the first-year players in contention, posting wise. 'Alf Andrews Medal' Further information: AlfAndrews Medal This award is also known as the Leading Goalkicker award, given to the player who kicks the most goals in the home and away season. It is named after Alf Andrews, the first player to ever win the award. 'TFLUA-Tiger Medal' Further information: TFLUA-Tiger Medal This award, named after former administrator TFLUA-Tiger, is handed to the player deemed best-on-ground in the Grand Final each season. 'Frankston Rover Medal' Further information: Frankston Rover Award This award is a specialty award, named after former administrator Frankston Rover. It is given from the administrator to one player each season for a variety of contributions to and performances in the Sweet FA. 'Deestroy Medal' Further information: Deestroy Medal Not to be confused with the Mount Buller Demons Best and Fairest award of the same name, this award is given to the most valuable player of the season. It is named after Demon and former administrator Deestroy, who played over 250 games for the club. Extra Links Category:Sweet FA Category:Former Teams Category:Current Teams Category:Player Teams Category:All Teams